octonauts_fanfandomcom-20200215-history
Octonauts and the porcupine fish
Kiara was clearing away some sea weed that had gotten stuck in some rocks and were blocking the way for some cuttlefish. As soon as she got the seaweed out, the rock pile tumbled down. "There you go Cuttlefish!" She told them. "Hey thanks!" One of them told her before leaning. Kiara put a paw on her radio. "Kiara calling the octopod, do you copy?" She asked them. "We hear you Kiara me matey." Kwazii told her. "I just finished with the cuttlefish and are ready to head back after a long day of work." She told them. "good Kiara. Now, Shellington said there was a big storm coming so come right back." Captain Barnacles told her. Kiara nodded and signed out. "Big storm coming? Another one? What is it with these storms this past week.." Kiara grumbled as she got in her gup. She was driving and it was going on without a hitch. Suddenly she heard a moan. "Oohh..." A voice cried. Kiara stopped her gup. She turned on her speaker. "Hello? Is someone out there" she called. "Ugh..." The voice cried. It was pretty murky where she was, so she couldn't see anything unusual. "I'm an octonaut and I won't hurt you!" She called out. She heard some whimpering coming from a little to her left and she turned twords that sound. She hopped out of the gup and swan towards it. There she found a small looking fish covering its face with its fin. It was covered in spikes but a few of them didn't look alright. "Hello are you okay-" she started to say bit then the fish cried out and blew up twice it's size and quickly swam away. "Yowza. What a fast little fish." Kiara said before putting a paw on her radio. "Peso, peso, come in Peso." She called. She heard a small crash but then the little penguin answered. "Yes Kiara?" He asked her. "I think i found a hurt fish in need of medical attention." She called to him. "Okay. Let's sounds the octo alert. Get back to the octopod as fast as you can." Peso told her, ending the call. Kiara nodded and headed to the gup G and sped off. Not long after, her octonaut's symbol glowed orange and made a strange sound showing that someone has called the octo-alert. Every one at the octopod dropped what they were doing and ran to the launch bay. Kiara arrived just in time and stood next to Kwazii. "Octonauts, who sounded he octo-alert?" Captain Barnacles asked them. "I did sir. Kiara told me she found a hurt fish." Peso told him. Barnacles turned to Kiara. "Oh really? What type of fish was it Kiara?" He asked her. "I honestly don't know. It was yellow and black, and had spikes all over it. At first it was rather small... Then suddenly it was two times it's size and swam away really fast." She told them. "How strange... I think I will try to find out what type of fish you encountered in my books." Professor Inkling told her. "Mean while we will try to find the fish out there." Barnacles told them. Tweak nodded. "The gups are ready to go cap." She told him. "Alright then. Kwazii? Peso? Kiara? Into the gups." He told them. While Barnacles, Kiara, and Kwazii went into the gup A, Peso went into the gup D. They looked around the reef, bit there were no fish that matched the description there. They tried to check the keep forest, but there was no sign off over there, they checked near the rocks to no avail, finally they checked the shallows "Octonauts, lets split up." Captain barnacles told them. They all nodded and went their own ways. Kiara looked around intently. Suddenly she heard crying. Kiara followed the sound to find the little fish from before. She put a paw on radio. "Octonauts... I think I have found the little fish. Be quiet because we don't want to disturb him." She whispered. All of them nodded and swam towards her. Peso swam up closer to the little creature. "Hello there. Im peso and I'm a medic." He told the little fish. The fish sniffed bit didn't run away. "Wh-whats a medic?" He asked them. "A medic is someone who helps any fish that is hurt or sick. No matter what." Peso told him. "Well, your going to have to make an exception for me." The little fish said sadly. "How come?" Peso asked him then saw his spikes. "Oh my... I don't think your spikes are supposed to be bent like that. Here, let me help." Peso told him. He reached towards the fish but the fish jerked away. "Don't! You'll only get stung and then you'll be poisoned..." The little fish whimpered. "Poisoned?" Kiara whispered. She put a paw to her radio. "Professor Inkling, come in Professor Inkling." She whisper yelled. "I hear you Kiara." He told her. "Have you going out which type of fish this is?" She asked him. "Why yes, yes I have. We seem to have found a porcupine fish. They are a semi-small type of fish that blue up twice their size when frightened. But be careful. Porcupine fish are poisonous, is you get stung by their spikes then you'll get injected by the deadly poison." He told her. "Thank you professor." She told him then signed out. She turned to her companions. "We are dealing with a porcupine fish. They are deadly because of the spikes on them riddled with poison." She explained. "YEOW! That doesn't sound very pleasant, aye captain?" Kwazii said. Barnacles nodded. "No it does not. Peso, I don't think we should mess with this porcupine fish." Barnacles told him. Peso shook his head. "I will help this fish. I'm a medic. That's what I do." He told them firmly. "I agree. I don't think we should ignore this fish just because of his spikes... But we will have to take some precautions so that we can help him without being in danger of getting hurt." She said. "But... But... How are we supposed to do that?!" Kwazii exclaimed. Kiara smiled. "I think I know a way. Later.... "good job! for being such a good patient, here is a sticker." Peso told him. He was wearing the deep sea suit so that he wasn't in danger of getting stung. Kiara watched from a little ways away smiling. She was also in a deep sea suit. "Now, let's get you back to the shallows." She told him. Suddenly a huge gust of wine washed her over. "Yowza. What was that?!" She cried. "Is probably that big storm that was coming." The porcupine fish told them. Kiara deed a face palm. "Oh, that's right."She said. " you can stay with us until it's over! " peso told him. "Gee... I don't know..." The fish did uncertainly. "We have a tank where you can stay and not be in danger of hurrying anyone." Peso told him. The fish smiled. "All right.. Why not." The fish said. They got into the gups and with the porcupine fish, went into the octopod. The porcupine fish went into the tank that leads to the sick bay, and stayed there. When Kiara and Peso went inside Kwazii was there to part then on the backs. "Well done me hearties." He told them. "Yes, wonderful job. You were able to break this poisonous fish and get him back where he belongs." He told them. "He is where he belongs right?" Kwazii asked them. "Well... kinda... He's in the tank..." Kiara told them. "WHAT?!" they cried. THE END... for now '' '' Category:Stories Category:Episodes Category:Fish Category:Spikes Category:Big storm Category:Characters